


Love Found

by kalendral99



Series: Love Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalendral99/pseuds/kalendral99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Gibbs have an interesting conversation with Fornell. Part 2 of my Love Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Found

Love Found

Harry was nervous as he waited for Jethro Gibbs to rejoin him. He’d never had a father figure in his life and was uncertain how to handle the situation. In his own letter from his father, or carrier, James just mentioned how understanding and passionate Jethro had been, but also very straightforward. They’d only known each other for a few days so there wasn’t much he knew about the man.

Shortly after they talked Gibbs had been called to a scene and told Harry to wait for him at his desk. Harry was inspecting the pictures on the man’s desk. One stood out prominently of a beautiful red-haired woman and a seven year old girl. Harry assumed that this was the wife and daughter Gibbs had spoken of. He studied the picture of his deceased sister and noticed some similarities between them. The shape of their eyes were very similar.

The elevator dinged alerting him to the arrival of the team. Tony was the first out of the elevator, heading straight to his desk. Ziva came out more slowly with a smug smile on her face. Harry was of the opinion that she got one over on Tony. After her was Timothy McGee, a nerdy looking young man with brown hair. Harry thought he looked like Neville enough to be a brother.

Behind McGee was Gibbs. Harry stood as his new-found father came towards him.

“Should I come back at a later time?” Harry knew that this team investigated major crimes involved with the United States military and they were mostly called out on murders.

“Might be best, Harry.” Gibbs said. “Do you have a hotel booked nearby?”

Harry smiled, “Yeah. I… uh, have something else to tell you…” he glanced around the room at the team, who suddenly looked busy, “alone.”

Gibbs nodded, “Seven?”

Harry nodded and turned to leave. Just then the elevator chimed and a man stepped out. He was older, balding and to Harry he thrummed with magic. He fingered his wand that was up his sleeve.

The man didn’t seem to notice him at first, then stopped and took in his face. Recognition was the first thing followed by shock. He seemed to get over his shock quickly though as he took in Harry’s presence.

“Mr. Potter, is there a reason you are in a federal building in the United States?” Tobias Fornell asked.

That got the attention of the whole room. Gibbs stared at Fornell. Ziva’s mouth was open in shock.

Harry kept his wand in hand, “You have me at a disadvantage, Mr..?”

Gibbs spoke before the other could, “FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell. How do you know Harry?”

Fornell turned to look at Gibbs, “That is classified, Gi-”

Harry interrupted him, “He knows about me.”

It was Fornell’s turn to stare, “Mr. Potter, the Statute-”

“Is not necessary for family.” Harry said to him. “Can we discuss this somewhere more private, sir.” He looked at Gibbs, “Not the elevator.”

Fornell smiled, “Already showing him your office?”

“MTAC.” Gibbs moved to the stairs and Harry followed with Fornell on his heals.

The room they went into was full of computer screens and electronics. Harry glanced around at the people there until Gibbs snapped out a “Clear the room!” order and they did. The only person who didn’t leave was a black man with a mustache.

He turned to Gibbs, “What’s going on, Gibbs?”

“Sorry, Director. This is private. Please leave.” Fornell said as he came into the room.

Director Vance looked at the FBI agent and frowned, “Personal private or classified private?”

“Both.” Gibbs said.

Vance shot a glance at Harry, then Gibbs and nodded. He quietly walked to the door and closed it behind him.

Fornell discreetly pulled his wand and shot a locking and silencing spell at the door.

Harry turned to the agent. “Would you like to reintroduce yourself to my father please?”

“Gibbs knows me, Mr. Potter, only just as an FBI agent. I am also special liaison for the US Magical Ministry. The Secretary of Defense personally offered me this job fifteen years ago. Agent Gibbs and I have work together many times.”

Gibbs shot a look at Fornell, “Is that what there calling it these days? And how is the Secretary of Defense connected to the Magical community?”

Fornell gave Harry a smirk, “Unlike England and the European countries, the United States has formed a cooperation with the Magical World. To ensure our secrecy from the rest of the world we have permeated our “Minister” into the Presidential cabinet. We work in close contact with both the CIA and FBI. Now, what do you mean by “father”? I was under the impression that James Potter was your father?”

Harry smiled at him, “James Potter was my carrier. Jethro is my sire. Dad was Fae, as am I. Jethro and dad met very briefly and were never bonded. If that had happened Jethro would have died shortly after Voldemort killed Dad.”

Gibbs shot a look at Harry, “Bonded? Died?”

“When a magical being, Fae in this instance, bond with their mate it connects them on a spiritual and mental level. If one dies so too will the other. Soul mates is the closest reference for you. The magic binds them together and pulls the other with the deceased mate so they are together in both life and death.” Harry explained.

“Ok, so is there a particular reason you are here Fornell? Or were you just stopping by for a visit?” Gibbs asked the agent.

“Yes, I’m here about your case. And this is a magical matter, as your DB is an undercover magical operative.”

“He’s a marine.”

“Yes, he is, but he also a wizard and therefore his case is mine. Please have your people send all relevant data to the FBI offices. Mr. Potter, it was wonderful to meet you, but please go through the proper channels next time you are on Government property. We can’t ward every building.”

And with that Fornell left MTAC.

Harry turned to look at his father, “He is certainly inquisitive. So… seven at my hotel, The Merriot?”

Gibbs nodded, “Yeah, see you then.”

Harry hugged him and bid farewell.

~*~

Arriving back at his hotel Harry gave the door a quick knock and it opened from inside. A blond head appeared around the door.

Harry smiled at him, “Draco, love. How are you feeling?” Stepping into the room Harry gave the blond a kiss and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Some nausea left over, but it seems to be settling down. How did your meeting go?”

“He is just how dad described him to me in my letter. Very straightforward and gruff. He’ll be coming here later around seven.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “Seven! Harry that’s too soon! Look at me! I’m a mess and he’s coming here. I’m not ready to meet him.”

“Draco, love, calm down. You have five hours-”

“I have to shower! Do my hair! Pick out clothes! Harry, first impressions are very important!” Draco shrieked in a very unMalfoy like manner.

Harry sighed and shook his head as his mate ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Two years ago when Draco Malfoy came into his family’s dormant Veela heritage his whole persona changed. Being the submissive made him more susceptible to emotional outbursts. Especially since he’s been pregnant. It was actually kind of fun to let his mate loose all his Malfoy calm.

“Draco, everything will be fine. I’m sure he will love you, as much as I do. He’d lost his family very much in the same way I have. To suddenly have a son he never knew, from a man no less, must be more of a shock than seeing you.”

Draco yelled from the bathroom, “All the more reason to be at our best, Harry. I’m probably not what he’d expect for a son-in-law for his only child. After all I am a Dea-”

“No!” Harry yelled rushing into the bathroom and turning Draco to face him, “You were forced into it. Never call yourself that again.” Harry was dismayed that Draco would call himself that. He knew what the blonde Veela went through, forced to carry out Voldemort’s plans to kill Dumbledore.

Fortunately it was not necessary, as the old man had put on a cursed ring and was slowly dying. It was revealed to Draco by Snape. He was able to reveal it to Draco as both vows he took canceled out that particular secrecy.

Draco’s shoulders slumped, “I will always be labeled a Death Eater, so long as I bear His mark.” Draco pulled back his sleeve on his left arm. In contrast to his alabaster skin the Dark Mark stood out in black on his arm.

“I will never call you that. You are my mate and I will defend you until my dying breath.” Harry vowed looking into Draco’s eyes.

Draco gave a tremulous smile and nodded, “I’ll just shower now, please?”

Harry smiled back, “Of course. Wouldn’t want to give my father the wrong impression.”


End file.
